


well.

by whilethewindowstinted



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilethewindowstinted/pseuds/whilethewindowstinted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao casually wearing cute shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is.kinda for emily bc theyre one of the two ppl who get as hype as i do abt mingsol. also bc theyre the reason why this happened im

"Hey, how you doin' budd-whoa."

Minghao looks up from his phone, startled. "Oh, Hansol, hey. What're you doing here ?" 

Hansol uncomfortably shifts his weight from his right to his left foot. "I heard you were sick so I came over to give you the homework. And to see how you're doing. And you uhh...seem okay?"

"Oh yeah, I had a bit of a cold in the morning so my mom didn't want me to go to school. I'm okay now though, thanks, man." Hansol sets the work on Minghao's desk and looks pressed. And pink.

"You okay?" Minghao sets his phone down and questioningly points his head at Hansol, who stares at the tiny speck of lint littering the otherwise spotless floor.

"Thigh highs?" Hansol's voice cracks a little and he coughs to cover it up. He spares a glance at his friend and immediately feels his face burn. 

Minghao's lounging against his bedpost, legs crossed and clothed in an oversized white shirt and pale blue thigh highs. Ohh, the thigh highs. There it is—zettai ryouiki (or whatever-the-fuck Mingyu had rambled on about that time he was on a moe anime kick) in its full glory. The perfect sliver of golden skin between the socks and Minghao's shorts warmly welcome Hansol; he tries to ignore them in favor of looking back down to count the lines in the wooden flooring.

"Yeah, dude, they're comfortable? Like. They feel really nice and they're kinda cute too," Minghao sits up and pats his bed, signaling Hansol to sit down. He shakily moves to gracelessly drop his ass next to Minghao.

"You don't wear them to school though?" Hansol flits his eyes from the offending subject to Minghao's gaze. He sweats.

"Dude, did you forget we have uniforms? I mean, I guess I can wear them anyways but what's the point?" Minghao shrugs and smiles. 

"Wanna feel them?"

Hansol stares and feels his soul leave his body. "Feel them?" 

"Yeah, I told you, they're really smooth!" Minghao takes Hansol's hand and presses it to his right thigh. "See?"

The material really is smooth, and warm, from the body heat the boy had been exuding. Hansol lets his hand linger for a few more seconds(mentally noting to later thank whatever god allowed this to happen) before lightly trailing his hand off. 

"Y-yeah, I can see why you're into them," Hansol's hand tingles from the lingering warmth.

"Oh, wait a sec," Minghao scrambles off his bed, towards his closet. After a minute or so of filing through his clothes(and Hansol lowkey staring at how stupid pretty and lithe his legs are, fuck), Minghao emerges victoriously, holding something that makes Hansol sweat for an entirely different reason.

"Minghao..."

"Try them! I think they'll fit, since the packaging said one size fits all and your size isn't all that different from mine," Minghao throws matching pastel pink thigh highs into Hansol's lap.

"Minghao, I-"

"Bruh, you'd look really good in them, please?" 

Hansol looked down and sighed. If Seungkwan were here he'd be cackling at how Truly Weak Hansol is. Luckily, he's not, so he starts tugging off his sweatpants.

\---

"Holy shit, I'm so down for this," Hansol looks down at his legs, now clad in pink and trying not to laugh at how ridiculous, yet satisfied he feels. 

"I told you," Minghao looks smug from the bedpost, having returned to his original state. 

"Fuck, it's like. Weirdly comfortable? What the fuck am I feeling, why doesn't everyone wear these?" Hansol fingers the tiny bow at the top of his thigh.

Minghao shrugs and leans over with his phone. "I dunno, but like I said, you look good in 'em." Hansol hears the shutters of a camera going off and looks up to see Minghao's taking selfies. He flushes, then resigns to his fate and desperately hopes that the photos don't spread to anyone in their friend circle.

They do—Junhui browses Minghao's photo gallery the next day and sends pics to everyone on their immediate friend list. Hansol thinks he can endure any teasing Seungkwan and co. throw at him though, especially when Minghao's leg brushes his own as they netflix and chill in matching thigh highs the Saturday after.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i used netflix and chill im kind of ashamed but w/e  
> i literally sat down to draw mingsol in thigh highs but somehow i ended up w this instead ???
> 
> also if ur into mingsol fanart i post some like every other day on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/furueteta/) bc im a hoe


End file.
